Kanashimi no omoi
by Maki-san
Summary: ¿Cómo ha afrontado Kenji la muerte de sus padres?, los odios y rencores, si no son terminados, perduran hasta después de la muerte.


KANASHIMI NO OMOI

Los movimientos fueron tan rápidos que la madre y su hijo tuvieron que esperar un poco para saber quien dio el primer golpe..

- Al mismo tiempo??!!

El niño asombrado veía el suceso, claramente se podía notar a los dos contrincantes, cada uno asestando un golpe al otro, en el hombro, en la cintura, reconocía a esas dos personas frente a él y a la mujer que lo cargaba, sabia también el lugar en el que estaban, todo le era familiar

Kenji Himura despertó velozmente de aquel sueño, se encontró sentado en su cama con la respiración algo agitada. Siempre ocurría lo mismo cuando ese viejo recuerdo hacia acto de presencia en sus sueños; pero esto no sucedía a menudo, algunos instantes después volteo la mirada y vio la antigua espada a su lado, se recostó en su futon pensando en quien sabe que cosas, cerro sus ojos y su boca reacciono sola pronunciando dos palabras en tono muy bajo

- ...kaasan ... tôsan

~AKABEKO~

- Ohayô gozaimasu Kenji-kun

- Ohayo Tsubame-san

- Hoy llegaste más temprano que de costumbre, traeré tu desayuno en unos minutos

- Domo

Tsubame entró a la cocina del restaurante y se encontró con su marido

- Afuera esta Kenji-kun

- Me parece bien, de seguro eso les alegrara a Kenshin y Kaoru

La joven se queda viendo hacia el lugar donde esta sentado el aludido

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- Iie... solo que es muy extraño, como es igual a su padre...

- Hai... pero tiene el carácter de su madre

- sonriéndole un poco – Ellos solían llamarme Tsubame-chan

- mira a su esposa unos instantes sin entender el comentario y luego voltea su rostro – Iré a saludarlo

Mientras ella ve a su marido acercarse al joven pelirrojo esa idea se le viene a la cabeza de forma graciosa

- Me hace sentir como si la misma persona que antes me decía Tsubame-chan ahora me dijera Tsubame-san

Al oír el saludo inmediatamente levanto la cabeza, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, ahí estaba la misma persona que había visto en su sueño matutino solo que ahora ya no era un adolescente sino todo un hombre, respondió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y luego lo vio sentarse

- Hoy iremos a visitar las tumbas de tus padres ¿Por eso haz venido tan temprano?

Kenji lo recordó, por eso había tenido el mismo sueño hoy; hace casi un año murió su madre quien había pedido que sus restos fueran enterrados junto a los de su marido, se quedo pensando en las palabras de quien se había convertido en su tutor pero el lloriqueo de un bebe lo llevo a observarlo bien hasta que se escuchó la voz de Tsubame

- ¡Yahiko-kun! ¡Sakura-chan ha despertado, podrías traerla!

- ¡En seguida voy! – viendo a Kenji – no tardes, saldremos pronto

Yahiko se levantó mientras que los recuerdos de Kenji se lo llevaban a dar un nuevo paseo por algún recóndito lugar de sus recuerdos; en ese día él había estado sentado al lado de su madre, quien debido a su enfermedad solo podía permanecer acostada en su futon, la puerta se corrió y una joven de cabello corto entro alegremente trayendo en sus brazos lo que parecía ser un bebe

- Konnichi wa minna

- ¡Tsubame-chan!

- Kaoru-san ¿O genki desu ka?

- Sessha wa genki de gozaru – respondió Kaoru lo mas alegremente que pudo recibiendo una sonrisa de Tsubame al escuchar esas palabras que usualmente solo Kenshin utilizaba

- He traído a la bebe para que la conozcas

Kaoru se sentó con algo de dificultad ayudada por su hijo y recibió a la bebe en sus brazos

- Es preciosa, se parece a Yahiko, pero cuando crezca será más hermosa aún, como tu ¿Dime, como se llama?

- La verdad es que Yahiko-kun y yo creímos que seria un niño por eso pensamos en ponerle Kenshin, pero no sucedió como lo habíamos imaginado

- Te entiendo a Kenshin y a mi nos sucedió algo parecido; Kenji, tu padre y yo sabíamos que si le hubiera dado una hija se habría llamado Sakura

- ...Flor de cerezo...     ¿Dôshite okaasan?

Kaoru evoco ese hermoso momento tan feliz para ella, sentada mientras veía caer la encantadora tormenta de pétalos blancos y rozados junto al ser que más amaba en el mundo

- Kenshin...

- Oro

- ¿Si es niña te molestaría que la llamáramos Tomoe?

Kenshin sorprendido no sabia que responder ante ese comentario, no se lo esperaba, se quedo pensando y su rostro se ilumino al ver ante sus ojos la caída de un pétalo de color blanco

- No me molesta, pero preferiría que fuera Sakura

- Sa ku ra ¿Dôshite?

- Tomoe tenia ese aroma koishii, flor de cerezo blanco – recogiendo el pétalo caído con una sonrisa – además las sakura siempre me recuerdan a ti...

- La joven de cabellos negros sonrió mucho ante este comentario – Arigatô anata...     pero ¿Y si en realidad fuera un niño?

Kenshin sonrió aún mas ante el comentario de su amada, era cierto, el nunca había pensado en esas cosas, ella realmente lo estaba trayendo de nuevo a la vida, le enseñaba a disfrutar las pequeñeces de la misma; pero siempre y cuando fuera a su lado a él no le importaba lo que sucediera a su alrededor

Kenji se había quedado esperando la respuesta de su madre quien hasta ese momento había mantenido sus ojos cerrados

- Sakura-chan.. me gusta como suena, si me lo permites quisiera ponerle ese nombre – dijo la joven madre levantando a su bebe

Era cierto, recordaba esas voces y esos momentos perfectamente pero la voz que le hablaba ahora ya no era ningún recuerdo

- Kenji-kun, tu desayuno esta listo

~CEMENTERIO PRINCIPAL DE TOKYO~

Ambos jóvenes miraban fijamente las lapidas, y desde su pensamiento se dirigían a ellas

- Kenshin, Kaoru; supongo que están muy felices los dos juntos en donde sea que se encuentren, Kenji cada día va cambiando más, me asombra lo fuerte y maduro que se ha vuelto desde que ustedes dos se fueron; Kaoru cumplí lo que te prometí, Kenji para mi es casi como un hermano y estoy seguro que muy pronto encontrara una buena mujer y hará su propia vida en el dojo, el día que eso pase me sentiré muy contento por el y vendré a decírselos tan pronto como pueda; desde donde estén se que han guiado a su hijo por buen camino y aquí les aseguro que lo están haciendo bien; hace dos semanas llegó una nueva carta de Sanosuke, según parece ahora se encuentra en el nuevo continente, incluso nos escribe cosas en otros idiomas que no entendemos, seguramente ya esta olvidando algo de japonés; Yutaro acaba de irse de Japón, volvió a Alemania y aunque no quiera aceptarlo sé que ante ustedes no puedo mentir, le deseo todo lo mejor; me gustaría decirles algo sobre Misao y Aoshi Shinomori pero no sé nada de ellos desde hace cinco meses, supongo que pronto vendrán a verlos, ojalá así sea; lo último que supe de Megumi fue que en Aizu seguía estudiando los últimos avances en medicina que llegan desde occidente ayudada por Yutaro, seguramente ella también se ira muy pronto; Tsubame y yo no tenemos mucho que contar, cada día que vemos crecer a la pequeña Sakura nuestra felicidad va creciendo con ella aún mas...  quisiera quedarme un rato más charlando con ustedes pero tengo clase en el dojo Maekawa y tu Kaoru me enseñaste a ser puntual, así que los dejo, espero que nos sigan acompañando a todos, adiós

Yahiko voltea a ver a su acompañante, primero indeciso y tratando de escoger sus palabras se da cuenta de que el joven necesitaba saberlo, finalmente se decide a hablar

- Kenji, antes de que tu nacieras, nosotros éramos un grupo muy singular, nos conocimos en circunstancias extrañas, pero algo nos unía, todos habíamos quedado huérfanos de una u otra forma, por eso para nosotros nuestra amistad era invaluable, en ella encontramos lo que alguna vez perdimos, prácticamente nos convertimos en una familia, yo veía a Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, y Megumi como a los hermanos que hubiera querido tener y ellos también me trataban como tal, por eso yo prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría como lo que eres, mi hermano; por eso no estas solo, tus padres te guían desde otro lugar y yo estoy aquí para ver que así sea... adiós... Kenji

Yahiko se dirige hacia la salida del cementerio y escucha la despedida de Kenji sin voltear

- Yahiko-senpai... domo arigatô gozaimashita

- sonriendo – Dô itashimashite

El pelirrojo respiró hondo, habían sido muchas las veces en las que solo se paraba al frente de esas tumbas escuchando el pasar del viento; ni una palabra, ni un pensamiento cruzaba por su mente cuando estaba en este lugar, en todo un año jamás le dijo nada a la tumba de sus padres; volvió a suspirar y se sentó frente a las lapidas, por fin después de visitar tanto tiempo ese rincón y cumplir la rutina de autismo por casi una hora dedicó unas cuantas palabras a esas frías piedras

- Kaasan... te he extrañado mucho, apenas ha pasado un año pero todo este tiempo he tenido que pasarlo solo, aunque Yahiko-senpai y Tsubame-san me acompañan, en las noches cuando nadie esta conmigo siento que el dojo es demasiado grande para mi solo ahora comprendo como te sentías antes de conocer a tôsan

Tôsan... se que también estuviste solo por mucho tiempo cuando vagabas sin rumbo, a veces creo sentirme de esa manera, sin ninguna meta en mi vida; pero aún así no entiendo porque preferías más eso que estar junto a mi madre y a mí, es una sensación horrible; pero aunque no comprendo muchas de tus maneras de actuar te perdono por toda la soledad que nos diste y creo lo hiciste sin saberlo

Discúlpenme por haber venido tantas veces y nunca decirles nada, pero todo estaba tan confuso en mí, tôsan te fuiste y nunca escuche alguna explicación tuya sobre tus actos pero me siento mal porque yo tampoco pude hacerte tantas preguntas que tal vez me hubieran servido para conocerte mejor y así tal vez disipar mi rencor hacia ti...   kaasan tu también me abandonaste, te fuiste detrás de él dejándome en manos de Yahiko-senpai y yo no quería aceptarlo, pero como me lo explico la doctora Megumi alguna vez, ustedes dos se amaron tanto pero solo al final lograron compartirlo todo, su vida, su enfermedad y la muerte

El joven se levantó y dio una ultima mirada a las tumbas

- Espero que la próxima vez que vuelva tenga más animo para hablar con ustedes, que el cielo los bendiga

Kenji sale del cementerio y mientras la lluvia de flores lo cubre con su manto en medio del camino sus pasos marcan la caída de los cerezos blancos y rozados que dejan ese aroma dulcemente amargo en aquel lugar

~OWARI~

**Notas de Autora:** ^^ bueno primero que todo le agradezco mucho a todos los que leyeron este fanfic, para ser sincera es el primero que hago de Rurouni Kenshin y me gustaría saber la opinión que tienen sobre el, es muy importante para mi porque de verdad me esforcé haciéndolo y si tienen algún comentario, critica (así sea destructiva la acepto), tomatazo, duda, felicitación (jajaja yo recibiendo una felicitación?) o simplemente algo que quieran decirme no duden en oprimir el botón que esta abajo y hacérmelo saber ^_~

Dedicado a todos los que han leído mis historias alguna vez (aunque no sé si lleguen a leer esta) en especial a mi hermano y a mi lector favorito que siempre me da ánimos para continuar... Daguer...****

Maki-san

22/ene/04


End file.
